No debió haber pasado
by Tete93
Summary: ¿Por qué demonios teniendo a todas las chicas de San Diego a mis pies tenía que venirme a acostar justo con mi hermanastro? Josh seguro en la mañana lo había pensado mejor y se había arrepentido, y en estos momentos estaba odiándome. Slash, Stepcest. Drake/Josh Drake's POV.


Hola a todos!

Más Drake/Josh porque nunca me cansó de decirlo, son la pareja perfecta.

**Disclaimer:** ¿En serio necesito poner que Drake y Josh pertenecen a Nickelodeon? Cada vez que lo pongo me da un ataque depresivo.

**Advertencia:** Slash, menciones de sexo, Stepcest… en fin, cumplo con avisar.

**No debió haber pasado**

Según el reloj despertador eran las cinco de la mañana, dos horas más temprano de lo que debería despertarme para ir a la escuela, y tres más temprano de lo que de hecho me despertaba, pero no podía seguir en la cama un minuto más, no después de despertarme y ver que no estaba en mi cama sino en la de Josh, ninguno de los dos traía ropa, y en el basurero de la habitación había un condón usado, lo que me confirmaba que la noche anterior no había sido simplemente otro sueño húmedo.

Incapaz de seguir en la presencia de mi hermano un minuto más (aunque él estuviera dormido) tomé un cambio de ropa y tomé una ducha, me lavé los dientes, tomé un vaso de Mocha Kola y unas galletas como desayuno y salí de la casa antes que nadie se despertará. Tomé nuestro auto, (Josh podría tomar el autobús de Megan, íbamos a la misma escuela aunque nosotros en prepa y ella en secundaria) y marche sin ningún rumbo en especifico, mientras los sucesos de la noche anterior volvían a mi mente.

No entendí como terminamos en esa situación, un minuto estábamos discutiendo por el control remoto, al siguiente nos golpeábamos en la cama de Josh…y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los golpes se habían vuelto caricias, nuestras bocas estaban unidas, Josh se deshacía de mi camisa mientras yo metía la mano en su pantalón, y de ahí todo había ido en bajada.

Cuando noté había llegado a la playa, no estaba muy lejos, debía ser como las seis de la mañana y hacía algo de frio a pesar de ser San Diego, pero no estaba vacía habían unos cuantos surfistas que practicaban desde temprano y algún que otro nadador lo suficientemente loco para meterse al mar a esta hora. Caminé un par de kilómetros hasta llegar al rompe olas, desde niño me gustaba ir ahí, es una excelente vista para contemplar el océano (y las bellezas en bikini) pero no iba mucho porque no se puede entrar en auto y cuanto odio caminar.

Me senté en una de las peñas a contemplar el océano, pero me aburrí rápidamente y no pude controlar mi mente que de nuevo le daba vueltas a la noche anterior. Aún no comprendo cómo terminé acostándome con Josh, o más bien no entiendo como Josh terminó acostándose conmigo. ¿Por qué demonios teniendo a todas las chicas de San Diego a mis pies tenía que venirme a acostar justo con mi hermanastro?

Lo peor es que sabía que no lo había hecho por simple calentura, sino que es algo que llevaba tiempo deseando, saber que estaba enamorado de Josh ¡Ugh! cuanto odio ese término, me hace sonar como el protagonista de una película tan cursi que pudre los dientes, pero que otro termino se puede utilizar para describir que últimamente no puedo pensar más que en Josh, que si tiene la risa más adorable del mundo, que si sus ojos tienen un asombroso tono color plata, que si no me comí el ultimo pan de maíz porque sé que a él le encantan, así que se lo dejé. ¿Qué tan patético es eso?

Y seguro en este momento Josh me estaba odiando, él es el tipo de persona que no cree en sexo antes del matrimonio, no me imagino lo que debe pensar del sexo antes del matrimonio con otro chico y menos si el otro chico es de hecho su hermanastro. Anoche parecía tan entregado como yo a lo que estábamos haciendo, pero seguro en la mañana lo había pensado mejor y se había arrepentido, y en estos momentos estaba odiándome. Yo había metido la pata hasta el fondo, seguro alguien allá arriba me odia, ya sea Dios, Alá, El universo, El Karma o lo que sea. Seguro es el Karma haciéndome pagar por el tarro de cucarachas que metí al auto de la maestra Hayfer.

-¡Si es por lo de las cucarachas, Hayfer me reprobó, está bien! ¡Ya pagué! – Grité a nadie en particular, lo que me faltaba, estaba hablando solo, ahora si había perdido un tornillo.

La cabeza me daba mil vueltas, hubiera dado lo que sea por tener conmigo mi guitarra para desahogar la frustración, pero la había dejado en la habitación, y en la habitación estaba Josh quien seguro ya estaba despierto y odiándome así que no pensaba volver por ella. Me quedé un rato más en el rompe olas hasta que a lo lejos vi como la playa se iba llenando lentamente, así que comencé a caminar de regreso, si bien no tenía guitarra para desahogarme, al menos una despampanante chica en bikini podría distraerme. La verdad ese es otro tema que me tenía bastante confundido, estaba enamorado de Josh, mi hermano que es un chico, pero no tenía ningún inconveniente si una bella chica se acercaba a mí, tal vez era bisexual, pero jamás me habían gustado otros chicos, era Josh…solo Josh, tal vez era Pansexual, ó "Joshsexual" no tenía idea, ni quería pensar en eso en este momento.

Cuando llegué a la playa vi a una chica pelirroja, alta, de grandes senos usando el bikini más pequeño que había visto en mi vida, sería unos tres años mayor que yo, pero tiene que admitir que soy más ardiente que cualquier chico de su edad así que no creo que la edad le importe mucho.

-Disculpa, ¿eres una alíen? – lanzo el anzuelo luego de acercármele disimuladamente.

-No, ¿Por qué? – Contesta con genuina cara de confusión y tal vez ofendida por la pregunta.

-Porque es imposible que una belleza así sea de la tierra –contesté, seguro es la frase más idiota que se me ha ocurrido pero no tengo ganas de inventar algo mejor, y parece funcionar, ya que ríe sonrojada, supongo que mi encanto mejoró bastante la frase, además de que se nota que ella no es ninguna cerebrito.

-Gracias, que lindo – contesta poniendo una sonrisa en su cara – ¿quieres venir a bañarte con nosotros? – Pregunta señalando a un grupo compuesto por chicas de su edad, todas igual de guapas que ya se habían metido al agua.

No andaba traje de baño ni otro cambio de ropa, tendría que volver a la ciudad remojado, además tenía que ir a la escuela, ya era hora pero: ¿Siete horas de basura inútil dicha por los profesores, además de encontrarme a Josh y tener que enfrentar lo que sucedió anoche ó bañarme en la playa con unas bellezas en bikini? La decisión más fácil de mi vida.

-Claro – contesté sacándome la camisa y devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Me quedé en la playa todo el día, las chicas se fueron alrededor de medio día, pero luego llegó otro grupo, y en fin no me faltó con quien pasar el día, alrededor de las seis de la tarde decidí regresar a la ciudad pero seguía sintiéndome sin ánimo de darle la cara a Josh, así que me pasé por la casa de Trevor (a quien por cierto le pedí un cambio de ropa, me quedaba algo grande, pero era mejor que andar remojado). Luego él sugirió que ordenáramos unos tacos y mi estomago se mostró de acuerdo con un gruñido, la verdad no había comido nada desde el desayuno, entre una cosa y otra me quedé en casa de Trevor varias horas ignorando olímpicamente las veinticinco llamadas perdidas de mamá, hasta que después de media noche llegué a la conclusión de que seguro Josh ya estaba dormido y ya era seguro volver a casa.

Cuando llegué a casa me extraño encontrar todas las luces encendidas para la hora que era, esperaba que nadie estuviera despierto, tal vez mamá y Walter me estaban esperando para regañarme por haber desaparecido así todo el día. Pero me equivoqué, no parecía haber nadie en casa, cuando llegué a la habitación me encontré aún más confundido. Las cosas de Josh no estaban, ni su cama, ni su estéreo (había comprado uno nuevo desde que vendí el anterior en internet) me acerqué al ropero y comprobé que su ropa tampoco estaba.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, el otro bobo se ha ido – me sobresaltó una voz a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta para encontrarme a Megan en pijama parada en la puerta.

-¿Ido? ¿Qué quieres decir con "ido"? –Pregunté confuso.

- Ido, es decir que estaba aquí y ahora ya no está ¿Cuántos otros significados se supone que tiene la palabra ido? – replicó exasperada como si estuviera explicándole a un niño de cinco años que dos más dos es cuatro.

-Se lo que quiere decir la palabra ido –

-Entonces para que pregun…-

-¿A dónde se ha ido? – Pregunté en parte exasperado por la actitud de Megan, en parte angustiado por la inexplicable ausencia de Josh.

-A la casa de su abuela, les dijo a papá y a mamá que se quería ir esta misma noche, ellos andan ayudándole a transportar sus cosas ya que tú te llevaste el otro auto –

-¿Por qué se fue? –Pregunté, aunque temía oír la respuesta, se había ido porque seguro me odiaba, seguro se había arrepentido de lo que había pasado anoche y no quería seguir compartiendo habitación conmigo.

-Dijo algo de que en un par de meses iniciaba la universidad y que la casa de su abuela quedaba más cerca, el bobo no sabe ni inventar una buena excusa – contestó Megan encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Cómo sabes que es una excusa? –

-Porque a diferencia de ti, yo tengo más de dos neuronas, esa es seguro la segunda excusa más tonta de la historia –

-¿Cuál es la primera? – inquirí, repentinamente distraído.

-Tu dolor de páncreas – contestó ella, irónico yo había inventado esa excusa para hacer que Josh se sintiera bien, mientras que él había inventado la suya porque me odiaba – Como sea, me consta que papá y mamá tampoco se lo creyeron. –

-¿Si no le creyeron, porque demonios lo dejaron marcharse? – pregunté con el enfado y la frustración subiéndome por la garganta.

-Porque Josh ya cumplió dieciocho, no necesita autorización de mis padres para hacer lo que quiera, idiota – replicó con calma – necesito leche con chocolate – añadió repentinamente, saliendo de la habitación.

Luego de que Megan se marchara, me dejé caer en nuestro (ahora "mi") sofá hundiendo mi cara en el cojín. Josh me odiaba, eso era un hecho, y no lo culpaba, no tendría que haber dejado que mis emociones tomaran lo mejor de mí anoche, había arruinado las cosas entre Josh y yo, por muy de acuerdo que pareciera el anoche, seguro ya se había arrepentido, podía sentir el cojín remojarse de un liquido caliente, pero me rehusaba a creer que eran lagrimas, porque Drake Parker no llora ¿verdad?

-A menos que yo lo cause, detesto verte así de destruido – levanté la cabeza y vi que Megan había regresado a la habitación con un vaso de leche achocolatada en la mano y hacía espacio en el sofá para sentarse a mi lado, iba a negar sentirme mal, pero que caso tenía, esa niña era macabra y tenía una capacidad para saber lo que estoy pensando – habla con él de lo que pasó anoche y arréglalo – su voz dejaba claro que era una orden.

-¿Sabes lo que paso anoche? – me atraganté-

-Tengo cámaras por toda la casa – contestó con naturalidad, mientras a mí por primera vez en mucho tiempo se me subían los colores al rostro.

-¿V-viste lo que pasó? – No pude evitar tartamudear, es decir, ¿Qué tan perturbador es que tu hermana de trece años te haya visto teniendo relaciones? –

-No después que Josh se deshizo de tu pantalón y vi que iba en serio, no quería un trauma de por vida, aclarado eso ¿vas a arreglarlo o no? –

-Si claro, en la mañana voy y lo busco y…- comencé a decir.

-Nada de en la mañana, en este mismo momento levantas tu trasero del sofá y vas a buscar a Josh– me interrumpió Megan levantándome del sofá con una fuerza impresionante para su tamaño y me empujó fuera de la habitación - ¡Y no te molestes en volver si no traes contigo al otro bobo, no va a ser divertido molestar solo a uno! – Gritó mientras tiraba la puerta.

Conduje a la casa de la abuela de Josh, sabía que aun no estaba listo para enfrentarlo pero tampoco para perderlo…además no negaría que me daba miedo averiguar que me haría Megan si no arreglaba las cosas. La casa no estaba muy lejos, toqué el timbre y para mi sorpresa fue el mismo Josh quien abrió la puerta.

-Drake – exclamó sonrojándose y bajando la mirada.

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté con cautela, casi esperando que me cerrara la puerta en la cara.

-Cla...claro – contestó con nerviosismo, mientras se dirigía adentro de la casa.

La casa de la abuela de Josh era lujosa, pero tampoco demasiado, me recordaba ligeramente a la casa de la maestra Hayfer, aunque esta no tenía un perro homicida que seguramente intentaría matarme. Entré detrás de Josh y me senté en el sofá que el señalaba no muy seguro de cómo decir lo que venía a decir…es más ni siquiera tenía idea de qué demonios venía a decir. Nos sentamos en incomodo silencio unos buenos cinco minutos sin hacer nada más que intentar esquivar las miradas del otro.

-¿Y tu abuela? – Pregunté sin el menor interés de donde estaba la señora, simplemente no sabía que decir.

-Mamá, papá y ella regresaron a la casa por el resto de mi ropa. Mi computador y mi bicicleta – contestó, tenía la voz completamente vacía y carente de emociones. Supongo que me debí cruzar en el camino a acá el auto de mis padres, pero iba tan concentrado en llegar que no me di ni cuenta.

-¿Por qué te mudaste? – no pude controlar las palabras que salieron de mi boca, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Porque en un par de meses inicio la universidad, y de acá está a solo un par de kilómetros, supongo que debería irme adapt…-

-¡Mentira! – exclamé exasperado, ¿En serio creyó que me iba a engañar? Era seguramente el peor mentiroso del mundo - ¿Es por lo que pasó anoche cierto? – pregunté, si me iba a decir que me odiaba mejor acabar con esto de un solo golpe, y no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto. Josh no me contestó, pero su silencio fue suficiente respuesta, era por lo de anoche.

-Escucha, si es por lo que pasó anoche, no es nada, no tienes que mudarte solo por eso, supongo que fue solo la calentura del momento, podemos fingir que jamás pasó, no significa nada ¡está bien! – dije, claro que significaba mucho por lo menos para mí, pero yo era mucho mejor mentiroso que Josh, y si eso es lo que necesitaba oír para volver, eso es lo que le iba a decir.

-¡Ese es precisamente el problema Drake! – Exclamó parecía a punto de echarse a llorar o de sufrir unos de sus ataques de estrés – el problema es que si significó mucho para mí, pero sé que para ti solo fue otro más de tus "aventuras de una noche" y probablemente nunca vuelvas a pensar en eso mientras yo seguiré patéticamente enamorado de ti, y ahora que lo sabes no puedo compartir habitación contigo porque seguramente las cosas serán incomodas entre ambos y…

Sus palabras fueron cortadas por mis labios, no lo podía creer, tal vez fuera la insolación y estar todo el día en la playa había cocido mi cerebro, pero Josh acaba de admitir estar enamorado de mí, tenía que ser un sueño, el mejor que alguna vez había tenido. El beso fue corto y dulce, no era muy bueno con las palabras a menos que estuvieran en una canción, a falta de mi guitarra intentaba decir con el beso tantas cosas que tenía atravesadas en la garganta, pero parece que Josh no sabe hablar ese idioma ya que al separarnos me miraba genuinamente confundido.

-Escucha, yo también estoy enamorado de ti – genial ahora comenzaba con las frases cursis, solo Josh podía arreglárselas para sacar ese lado de mí – huí hoy en la mañana porque creía que tú me odiabas después de lo ocurrido –

-Jamás podría odiarte – comentó con su rostro tan cerca del mío, que podía ver cada línea de sus ojos color plata liquida que hacían estragos en mi cerebro.

-¿jamás? – me aseguré.

-Jamás… bien excepto cuando cambias a Oprah para poner celebridades bajo el agua – comentó en tono de broma.

-Ni entonces, ya que todo esto comenzó con nosotros discutiendo por el control remoto, precisamente por eso – aclare, aun con dificultad para ordenar mis ideas, culpa de la cercanía de Josh en el sofá y de sus ojos grises mirándome tan de cerca.

-¿Y qué es exactamente "todo esto"? – Me preguntó confundido, mientras yo le devolvía la mirada sin saber muy bien que contestarle, ya que ni yo sabía que era "todo esto" ¿Habernos acostado? ¿Habernos besado hoy? Ambos habíamos admitido estar enamorado del otro, pero no éramos nada a que ponerle etiqueta, bien, tenía que cambiar eso.

-Esto: ¿Josh Nichols, quieres salir conmigo? – Pregunté.

-¿Por más de dos semanas? – Preguntó el medio en broma, medio con genuino temor, ya que esa había sido la duración de mi relación más larga.

-Para toda la vida si así lo deseas – y estamos de vuelta con las frases cursis, pero la sonrisa que se extendió en el rostro de Josh no tenía precio, luego sin previo aviso se inclinó a besarme, era la primera vez que él tomaba la iniciativa.

Comenzamos a besarnos lentamente en el sofá, pero con más pasión que en la ocasión anterior, nuestros labios se movían en perfecta sincronía, nuestras lenguas luchaban por la dominancia una de la otra, podía sentir el olor de su piel, algo así como chocolate, palomitas (consecuencia de trabajar en el cine) y gel para el cabello, aún así era el olor más delicioso del mundo en mi opinión, mientras mis manos se colocaban detrás de su cuello y las de él se enredaban en mi cabello. Hubiéramos seguido así para siempre, pero lamentablemente aún teníamos la necesidad de respirar.

-¿Eso es un sí? – pregunté.

-Eso es un megasupersí – contestó, "megasupersí" tenía que ser la primera vez que inventaba una palabra ñoña y yo estaba encantado por eso.

Me acurruqué con él en el sofá, a pesar de que él era más alto que yo, era yo quien tenía mis manos sobre sus hombros mientras él recostaba su cabeza en mi hombro. No podía creerlo, hace cuarenta y ocho horas hubiera jurado que no tenía ninguna esperanza con Josh y ahora teníamos una relación formal, tendría que mandarle una nota de agradecimiento al idiota que se le ocurrió programar Oprah a la misma hora que celebridades bajo el agua.

**FIN**

Mmmm no estoy muy convencida del final, me parece que di demasiada introducción para un final algo apresurado… hice mi mejor intento, era mi primera vez en el POV de Drake XD y no estoy muy segura como salió.

Dejar review:

Ayuda a prevenir las caries y otros doce problemas bucales, ahórrate el odontólogo y déjame un review.

Besos

Tete


End file.
